Fool
by Anna Christie
Summary: UA Sakura e Shoran são amigos, mas a relação começa a se estreitar. Como reagir diante destes novos sentimentos?


Olá pessoal! Está é mais uma fic minha de Sakura Card Captor.

É uma song-fic com a música "Fool" da Shakira. Pra quem não sabe fool significa tolo ou bobo, como preferirem.

É Universo Alternativo. Espero que gostem e boa leitura. 

Legandas:

" " _ fala da personagem

* * _pensamento da personagem

FOOL

Sakura e Shoran se conheciam a pelo menos dois anos, no entanto somente no último ano é que os laços se estreitaram e os dois se tornaram grandes amigos. Sakura sempre podia contar com o apoio de Shoran e este sabia que Sakura jamais o abandonaria. A amizade deles era tão grande e tão forte que despertava os mais diverso sentimentos, nas pessoas que os cercavam, como inveja e admiração por exemplo. Shoran era muito bonito, tinha olhos cor de âmbar, cabelos castanhos escuros, muito rebeldes (diga-se de passagem), era alto, tinha músculos bem definidos além de ser um perfeito cavalheiro. Sakura era uma jovem gentil, estava sempre sorrindo tinha grandes olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos e longos era bem comunicativa e despertava a admiração de todos que a cercavam. 

Eles possuíam um grupo de amigos muito grande e todos viviam dizendo que eles estavam namorando por que não se desgrudavam. Os dois sempre negaram o fato, eram só amigos.

Sakura só descobriu que o sentimento que nutria por Shoran ia além da amizade quando o garoto começou a namorar. No entanto era tarde demais para dizer à ele o que sentia, decidiu esperar, ela conhecia Shoran melhor do que ninguém e sabia que aquele namoro não ia passar de três meses. O único problema era a namorada do amigo, a menina tinha ciúmes da relação deles, então como uma fêmea defendendo os filhotes de predadores ela separou Shoran de Sakura. Esta ficou chateadíssima mas nada fez, se Li achava melhor assim, respeitaria a decisão dele.

Tell me lies

Slap me on the face

Just improvise

Do something

Really clever

That'll make me hate

Your name forever

Três meses depois, Shoran apareceu de repente na frente dela.

"Shoran, o que faz aqui?" 

"Vim te ver."

"Acho que a sua namorada não vai gostar. Afinal de contas ela me detesta." 

"Também estou feliz em te ver Sakura, também estava com saudades e estou bem."

Sakura sorriu e abraçou o amigo.

"É muito bom te ver, estava com saudades."

"Eu também senti muito a sua falta."

"Disso eu duvido."

"Posso saber por quê?

"Foram três meses longe de mim, por que sua namoradinha não queria me ver por perto e quando viu veio proteger a caça, da maneira mais infantil possível. E você não fez nada. Se você tivesse dito que não ia parar de falar comigo ela teria que ter aceitado." 

"Está com ciúmes?"

"Li, me poupa vai."

"Está com ciúmes sim." _ Li começou a rir.

"Não estou não" _Sakura começou a bater no amigos que fingia tentar se defender, de repente ele resolveu atacar fazendo cócegas na amiga e assim começou a brincadeira logo Sakura estava em seus braços.

Li a segurou fortemente enquanto encarava aqueles olhos verdes que faziam o mesmo, o silêncio imperava entre eles, os corações batiam descompassados. Li inclinou a cabeça na direção de Sakura, que hesitou e se afastou.

"Preciso ir, a gente se fala mais tarde."

You might swear

You'd never

Touch a lady

Well, let me say

You're not too far 

From maybe

Every day you find

New ways to hurt me

"Uau!!! Onde pensa que vai vestida assim?" _perguntou Li enquanto admirava a amiga.

Sakura vestia uma saia longa verde musgo e uma blusinha de gola chinesa da mesma cor da saia, com detalhes em dourado. O cabelo estava preso num coque, havia alguns fios caindo sobre o rosto.

"Gostou?" 

"Adorei. Desse jeito você vai acabar me conquistando."

Sakura abaixo um pouco, para ficar na mesma altura de Li que estava sentado, colocou a mão no rosto do amigo e encarando aqueles grandes olhos comentou _ "É o que eu mais quero."

Li estremeceu, calmamente colocou sua mão sobre a mão da menina que ainda estava em seu rosto e exclamou. _ "Você sabe que tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração." 

Sakura tirou sua mão do rosto do garoto e sorriu. _ "Preciso ir."

"Você ainda não me disse aonde vai assim."

Sakura sorriu e foi embora deixando Shoran com seus pensamentos._ *Como ela está linda, minha vontade era não deixa-la sair daqui nunca mais.* _ *O que é isso Shoran, ela é sua amiga. Só amiga.* _pensava ele. _ *Mas ela sentiu ciúmes da sua ex-namorada.* _ *Claro que não, pára com isso. * E assim decidiu deixar o assunto de lado.

Transcorreram algumas semanas desde o último dia em que Shoran vira Sakura, nesse ínterim ele não parou de pensar nela, acabou concluindo que realmente gostava dela e esse sentimento não era somente a amizade que sentia pela garota.

Encontram-se novamente numa festa na casa de Eriol e tanto Shoran como Sakura já não conseguiam mais esconder o que sentiam um pelo outro.

"Está muito bonita." _comentou Shoran abraçando a amiga.

"E você está muito cheiroso." 

"Obrigado"

"Posso saber que perfume está usando?"

"Portinare."

"Gostei." 

"Quer dançar?"

"Adoraria."

E lá foram os dois para a pista. Dançaram muito até que uma suave melodia começou a invadir o salão aproximando os casais. Shoran encarava Sakura profundamente enquanto esta sentia as pernas amolecerem e as mãos tremerem.

"Sakura, será que podemos conversar?"

"Algum problema?"

"Não, só preciso te falar uma coisa."

O casal saiu da pista e se dirigiu aos jardins da casa, de onde era possível ver o céu todo estrelado.

"Está uma noite linda não é mesmo?"

"Sim, está sim, Shoran." _respondeu Sakura sem sequer olhar para cima.

"Sakura eu te trouxe aqui por que preciso muito conversar com você"

"Pode falar Shoran, eu estou ouvindo."

"Nós somos amigos a muito tempo não é mesmo?"

"É sim, já passamos ótimos momentos juntos."

"Pois é, eu sempre te vi como minha melhor amiga, e sempre deixei claro que você tem um lugar especial no meu coração, mas de repente percebi que não é só amizade o que eu sinto por você."

Sakura começou encarar Shoran com mais intensidade, sem dizer uma só palavra.

"Sakura o que estou querendo dizer é ......"

*ele vai falar que gosta de mim, o que eu faço agora?* *calma Sakura, ele é tímido demais pra se declarar, fica calma* 

"Sakura eu,....eu....."

Sakura sentiu os braços de Li puxando-a mais para perto, encarou por um instante aqueles lindos olhos que tanto admirava enquanto o garoto fazia o mesmo. Ele inclinou a cabeça, e dessa vez Sakura não fugiu. 

Li aproximou-se mais e deu um beijo na bochecha de Sakura, logo em seguida sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

"Se não gostou devolve!"

Sakura encarou o garoto incrédula por alguns minutos, não estava decepcionada, pelo contrário, conhecendo-o da maneira que o conhecia já até esperava. Então ela delicadamente devolveu o beijo.

"Acho que não gostou não é?"

"Eu não pretendia perder a oportunidade de te dar um beijo" _comentou sorrindo.

Li aproximou-se e mais uma vez deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, no entanto agora mais próximo da boca.

"Se não gostou devolve!"

Novamente Sakura retribuiu o beijo. Li então beijo-a no cantinho da boca, repetindo sempre a frase "Se não gostou devolve", Sakura por sua vez retribuía. Li aproximou-se uma vez mais e deu um selinho em Sakura, esta uma vez mais retribuiu. Então finalmente Li puxou-a mais para perto e colou sua boca na dela. Separam-se muito tempo depois para ambos respirarem.

"Se não gostou devolve!"

Sakura encarou Li profundamente, sorriu e puxou o garoto mais para perto.

"Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo, Li." _dizia ela sem quebrar o contato visual. Então suavemente colou seus delicados lábios na boca de Li, num delicado e longo beijo. Novamente separam-se. Encaram-se por um momento. 

"Acho que por enquanto ninguém precisa saber disso."

"Saber do quê?" _perguntou Sakura sorrindo.

Li sorriu. Ela realmente era incrível, era linda, inteligente, beijava muito bem, era discreta e entendera que realmente era melhor nenhum dos amigos ficarem sabendo do que se passara entre eles no jardim. 

"Você é a pessoa mais compreensiva que eu conheço." _comentou enquanto abraçava Sakura e se dirigiam de volta para a casa. 

Ao entrarem cada um deles foi para um lado, para descobrir se a longa ausência fora notada. Depois disso não tiveram mais a oportunidade de ficarem a sós, quando se encontravam sempre tinha alguém de lado então o casal simplesmente se encarava, as vezes Li piscava para Sakura que sorria. 

"Quer dançar?"

"Claro, Li"

Dançaram o resto da noite. Na hora de ir embora, Li puxou Sakura num canto e deu-lhe um selinho.

"Até amanhã."

O Domingo passou rápido e Sakura encontrou-se com Shoran e todos os amigos a noite na casa de Tomoyo. Quando chegou Shoran foi ao encontro dela. Beijou-lhe a bochecha.

"Como você está? Tudo bem??? Como passou a noite?"

Sakura sorriu_ "Estou bem, Shoran. E você?"

"Estou ótimo, pensei em você a noite inteira."

"Sakura, que bom que veio. Mamãe quer te ver." _ Assim, a bela japonesa de olhos violeta levou Sakura para longe de Li, acabando com a única oportunidade do casal ficar juntos, pelo menos naquela noite. 

Parece que o destino havia conspirando para separar o casal naquela noite, pois Sakura nunca fora tão requisitada, ela esteve presente em todas as rodinhas e participou de todas as conversas. Li apenas a observava de longe. 

"Tchau, Li."

"Tchau Sakura." 

Sakura virou-se e estava indo embora quando Li a puxou pelo braço trazendo-a mais para perto, olhou em volta para ver se alguém os observava e deu-lhe um beijo.

"Esperei por isso a noite toda."

*Eu também* _ pensava a jovem. "Preciso ir, minha carona está esperando."

"Conversamos outra hora, então."

"Você sabe onde me encontrar." _Sakura olhou em volta, ninguém observava o casal então despediu-se com um selinho.

"Tchau"

But I can't help it

If I'm just a fool

Always having my heart

Set on you

'Til the time 

You start changing

The rules

I´ll keep chasing 

The soles

Of your shoes

Devido a uma série de compromissos, Shoran e Sakura não se falaram a semana toda. Sakura estava ansiosa para a chegada do Sábado, quando veria Li novamente.

O Sábado finalmente chegou mas, Sakura não encontrou Li. Ele não estava em lugar algum e o celular estava desligado. Durante a semana ela ainda tentou ligar mas parecia que Li havia desaparecido. 

No final de semana seguinte a jovem teve uma incrível surpresa.

"Oi, Sakura. Tudo bem???"

"Tudo bem, Li. Onde esteve a semana toda?"

"Andei ocupado."

Um silêncio incomodo reinou entre eles nenhum sabia o que falar. Sakura queria saber por que Li não havia a procurado. E Shoran tentava dissimular que estivera fugindo da menina semana toda.

"Ah, quase me esqueci. Quero te apresentar alguém."

"Quem???"

Shoran virou-se e fez sinal para uma jovem alta, de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos que logo se aproximou.

"Sakura, está é Meilin. Minha namorada."

"Oi, tudo bem?"

"Tudo, Shoran me falou muito de você."

"Falou é? Engraçado ele nunca me falou de você. Vocês se conhecem a muito tempo?"

"Há algum tempo."

"Se vocês me derem licença, eu estou atrasada para um compromisso. Foi um prazer conhecer você Meilin."

"O prazer foi meu."

Fool

Sakura foi embora pisando duro, como Li podia fazer aquilo com ela. Não era certo. *Shoran Li, você me paga por isso* 

Sentindo-se traída Sakura procurou Tomoyo e contou-lhe toda a história.

"Não acredito que você não me contou isso antes?"

"Desculpe, queria ter certeza que era sério. Pelo que eu vi não era mesmo."

"Sakura eu não sei o que dizer."

"Não diga nada. Mata ele pra mim e fica tudo resolvido." _ as duas amigas riram.

"Falando sério, acho que vocês dois deveriam conversar."

"Também acho, mas não sei se consigo. Vou falar o que pra ele? Olha Li eu estou apaixonada por você, por isso exijo que abandone a Meilin para ficar comigo. Ou então podemos tentar algo como: Li, depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós você faz uma coisa dessas comigo, não tem perdão.....Nós só ficamos, não posso exigir dele um compromisso. Gosto muito dele e pensei que ele também gostava de mim. Será que eu confundi meus sentimentos?"

"Acho que você deve dar um tempo pra você e pra ele também. Põe sua cabeça no lugar e depois vá procurá-lo para conversarem."

"Talvez eu faça isso."

Got resigned from

Hearing my own story

Every night I'm paying 

Hell for glory

I'm embarrassed but

I'm much more sorry

Os meses foram passando e Li desfilava sempre com uma namorada diferente. Já não se falavam mais, e quando se encontravam Shoran ignorava sua presença. Sakura já não aquentava mais, ela tinha certeza de seus sentimentos por Shoran só não sabia o que o garoto sentia por ela. Mas, a essa altura ela já tinha se concientizado de que ele não sentia nada por ela. Então decidiu esquecê-lo de uma vez.

Certo dia Sakura estava à caminho de sua casa quando foi surpreendida por Shoran.

"Oi. Tudo bem?"

"Oi." _ respondeu secamente.

"Estava com saudades."

"Não acredito nisso. Você estava ocupado demais para sentir saudades. E por falar nisso o que faz aqui sozinho? Onde está a bola da vez?"

"Não tem bola da vez."

"Hoje não? Ah pobrezinho, por isso veio atrás de mim não é mesmo??? Você deve achar que sou um step ou algo assim 'hoje não tenho ninguém vou procurar a Sakura ela é uma boba que sempre cai ma minha lábia'. Só que hoje, Shoranzinho não. Agora se me der licença."

Shoran segurou Sakura pelo braço e puxou-a mais para perto. Os dois encaram-se por um longo tempo.

*eu já vi esse filme.*

Shoran inclinou-se um pouco, e Sakura reagiu empurrando o garoto. 

"Não."

Li somente a encarou. 

"Você acha que sou o que?"

"Me desculpe."

"Te desculpar, pelo que? Por me fazer acreditar que você gostava de mim? Por acreditar em todas as sua mentiras? Por confiar em você? Ou então por ter feito com que eu me apaixonasse por você? Não, não precisa pedir desculpas. Tchau Li."

"Espera"

Sakura parou e voltou-se, encarava-o incrédulamente.

"Será que posso explicar."

"Posso fazer uma pergunta? Aquele dia na casa do Eriol, por que me beijou?"

Li abaixou a cabeça, não queria encarar aquelas grandes orbes verdes. _ "Eu sinceramente não sei."

"Foi que imaginei."

"Espera."

All this pain begins 

To feel like pleasure

With more tears

You'd make a sea

Of desert

Salt my wounds

And I'll keep

Saying thank you

Sakura foi embora deixando Li com seus pensamentos, ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Gostava demais da jovem para perde-la assim. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

A primeira coisa que fez foi não arrumar mais nenhuma namorada. Voltou a ser o garoto que era antes de tornar-se o garanhão da cidade. 

Semanas mais tarde, Sakura estava deitada na rede na varanda da bela casinha amarela quando Li apareceu.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Quero conversar com você."

"Está meses atrasado."

"Me desculpe."

"Agora que já pediu desculpas pode ir embora."

"Não até você me ouvir."

"Não tenho nada para ouvir, porque não há nada a ser dito."

"Vai deixar nossa amizade acabar assim?"

"Foi VOCÊ quem decidiu assim. Não eu."

"Me escuta, depois vou embora e nunca mais te perturbo."

Sakura sentiu o coração apertar. "Está bem, você tem cinco minutos."

"Me desculpe, por ter agido como um idiota eu fugi de você e me escondi atrás de todas aquelas garotas simplesmente por medo do que estava sentindo por você."

"Que comovente, não?! Acha que vou acreditar nisso?"

"Sakura eu estou apaixonado por você, mas fiquei com medo de que você não sentisse o mesmo por mim. Não suportaria ouvir você me dar um fora. Então decidi fugir desse sentimento, admito que no começo foi legal ficar com todas aquelas garotas, mas enquanto eu estava com elas desejava estar com você. Tive a menina que eu quis em meus braços, exceto a que mais queria, VOCÊ. Era em você que eu pensava quando estava com elas, era você que queria beijar, era você que eu queria apresentar como minha namorada. Confesso que agi errado, devia ter-lhe dito o que sentia logo que tudo começou mas faltou-me coragem."

"Você consegue imaginar o quanto sofri vendo você agindo daquela forma? Será que você imagina o quanto chorei e quanto rezei para deixar de gostar de você?"

"Eu sinto muito."

"Eu também sinto. Porque fui uma idiota."

"Sakura,........ eu....eu...."

Shoran aproximou-se da rede em que Sakura estava sentada, pegou a mão dela e a levantou. "Eu gosto muito de você, sua amizade é importante demais para mim. Não quero perdê-la por causa de uma bobagem com essa. Nós dois erramos, mas acho que poderíamos recomeçar. O que você acha?"

But I can't help it

If I'm just a fool

Always having my heart

Set on you

'Til the time 

You start changing

The rules

I´ll keep chasing 

The soles

Of your shoes

Sakura ficou um longo período em silêncio, ela olhava dos olhos de Li para as mãos dadas enquanto considerava se devia ou não dar uma nova chance ao amigo. Pensou em tudo o que passara, estava disposta a pôr Shoran para fora da sua vida, mas a amizade falou mais alto. Por fim decidiu-se.

"Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, Li. Por isso, acho que podemos tentar."

"Jura?! Não acredito! Você não imagina como estou feliz em ouvir isso."

Shoran a abraçou, e rodopiou com a garota pela varanda.

"Obrigado."

Fool

Em pouco tempo as coisas haviam voltado ao normal, Shoran e Sakura eram vistos juntos novamente. 

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"Eu entendo que você queria fugir do que estava sentindo por mim, mas você precisava namorar garotas tão feias?"

"Está com ciúmes?"

"Claro que não!"

"Está sim."

"Não, não estou." _ afirmou enquanto tentava bater em Li.

"Está sim." _Shoran saiu correndo. Sakura ao seu encalço "Não estou não."

Shoran parou de correr, e quando Sakura veio para ataca-lo ele a segurou, a jovem se debateu tanto que Li perdeu o equilíbrio e ambos caíram. Sakura ficou em cima de Li, em meio as risadas, e ainda no chão Li encarou as grandes orbes verdes e não se controlou. Aproximou o rosto ao da jovem, que não hesitou nem por um momento e rolou para o lado.

"Você quebrou o clima."

"Ah, tadinho." _Sakura fez um biquinho.

"Se é assim, você que pediu." _Shoran começou a fazer cócegas em Sakura, logo estavam rindo novamente. 

But I can't help it

If I'm just a fool

Always having my heart

Set on you

'Til the time 

You start changing

The rules

I´ll keep chasing 

The soles

Of your shoes

Quando pararam, Shoran deitou-se ao lado dela, ambos se encararam mais uma vez e se beijaram apaixonadamente.

"Já vi esse filme."

"Vamos prometer uma coisa. Que não importa o que aconteça sempre seremos amigos e coisas como o que acabou de acontecer não vão acabar com essa amizade."

"Eu prometo." _Respondeu Sakura fazendo sinal de escoteiro com uma mão e com a outra atrás das costas cruzando os dedos.

Fool

I can't help it baby

Fool

I can't help it baby

Fool

I can't help it baby

Fool

I can't help it baby

"Uau! Onde pensa que vai vestida assim?" 

"Gostou?" 

"Adorei. Desse jeito você vai acabar me conquistando."

Sakura encarou Li por um instante, colocou a mão no rosto do amigo e encarando aqueles grandes olhos comentou _ "É o que eu mais quero."

Li estremeceu, calmamente colocou sua mão sobre a mão da menina que ainda estava em seu rosto e exclamou. _ "Você sabe que tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração." 

Sakura tirou sua mão do rosto do garoto e sorriu. _ "Preciso ir."

Fool

I'm a fool

I'm a fool

Gostaram? Odiaram? Criticas? Sugestões ou qualquer outra coisa já sabem e-mail para: sweet_isa@zipmail.com.br 

Beijinhos 

Isa. 


End file.
